<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crimson is a fine color, don't you think? by Ecinue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767281">Crimson is a fine color, don't you think?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue'>Ecinue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angels, Angst, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Blue Sonder AU, Dadza, Demons, Fallen Angels, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings &amp; Creatures, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Philza is their dad, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, technoblade needs a hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecinue/pseuds/Ecinue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He's hurt them again, hasn't he?<br/> </p><p>Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; Phil | Philza Minecraft (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Blue Sonder AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crimson is a fine color, don't you think?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dedicated to <a href="https://twitter.com/takomakiii">Maya</a>, one of the creators of this AU who said that her favorite characters in this AU would be Techno or Phil.</p><p><strong><i>This is the voices aka Twitch Chat.</i></strong><br/> </p><p>THIS IS NOT CANON UNLESS ENE SUDDENLY SAYS SO!!! THIS IS MY INTERPRETATION OF SOMETHING IN THE BLUE SONDER AU!</p><p>Blue Sonder AU credit to @chewwypepsicola on Twitter. (See End Notes for a full explanation of the inspiration for this fic.)</p><p>Disclaimer: Please be aware that everything I write is fictional and by no means supposed to allude to what should really happen. I have no intention of making these creators uncomfortable and if any of the people mentioned here blatantly state that they are uncomfortable with this, I will immediately remove this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where is he?</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>All he can focus on is the dark void that surrounds him, this unbearable <em>co</em><em>ld </em>that seems to root itself into his bones. He longs for warmth, warmth from his friends, his family, anyone. He’s cold, so so cold. His eyes are open but he can’t see. His ears aren’t covered but he can’t hear. He can’t smell anything and all he can feel is the cold. His body feels light and weightless and he seems to be drifting through the void, he wonders where he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>DO NOT WORRY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>WE HERE</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>TECHNOSUPPORT</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What’s Technosupport? Techno is his name...right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>DID WE BREAK HIM</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I THINK WE DID</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>WE BROKE HIM</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>YOU TECHNO</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ah, that’s right. He’s Techno, Technoblade, the current king of the demons. His mind felt so foggy and his head throbbed at the thought of trying to recall everything. He’s tired, very tired. He wonders what it would feel like to just let go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>NO</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NO</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>WAKE UP</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD GOD WAKE UP</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>TECHNOSUPPORT</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>TECHNOSUPPORT</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>TECHNOSUPPORT</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Where were these voices coming from? They were calling, pleading, reaching. They were incessant, droning on and on and on. It sounded like a bunch of children screaming at him. It was a little annoying.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Why were they chanting? He struggled slightly, trying to regain control, but the voices soothed him, pushed him down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>EVERYTHING OK</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>WE PROTECT</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>TECHNOSUPPORT</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...the voices were soothing. They were reassuring and the cold wrapped around him even more. He squirmed slightly before sighing, asking what the voices wanted from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NO SLEEP</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>AWAKE</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>AWAKE</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY AWAKE</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>STAY AWAKE</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NO SLEEP</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So he had to stay awake despite feeling so drowsy? That’s...tedious. Still, it shouldn’t be much of a problem, right? He’s pulled all-nighters before; he’ll be fine. Besides, these voices aren’t yelling at him to kill for once.</p><p> </p><p>“...no….up…”</p><p> </p><p>Was that someone’s voice? Who’s voice was that?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>UH OH</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>DADZA</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NO NO NO</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BUT DADZA</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>FUCK</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Who’s Dadza?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>UH</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>DADZA NO HAPPY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>FUCK</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>FUCK</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Techno, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>He’s lost and confused. Wasn’t he already awake?</p><p> </p><p>“Give him back his body.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BOOO</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>DADZA WHY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BOOO</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BOOOOO</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>MUST WE</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Techno finds himself jerking back into reality, gasping for oxygen as the voices recede and the two consciousnesses switch positions, the voices retreating back into the darkness of his mind. His eyes fade back to a coal-black from its shining crimson.</p><p> </p><p>The voices must’ve taken control, he realizes with dread. No...not again. He glances around quickly, taking in the situation. It did not look good.</p><p> </p><p>To the right, Tommy and Tubbo were on the ground together, hugging each other tightly, Tommy curled over Tubbo as they stared at Techno with horror. Niki stood in front of them, weapon drawn in apprehension, eyes flickering with uncertainty and wonder. Eret and Fundy were behind the boys, seeming surprised and lost. To the left, Sapnap was leaning against a tree, a large stab wound in his side as George nursed him. They were both staring at him with fear. Dream stood in front of them, mask off, and disbelief dancing through his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Phil was in front of him, a soft grimace on his face, Wilbur behind Phil as he struggled to hold himself up, blood dripping from a gash in his arm. Techno blanched at the sight of it and glanced at his own body to see that he was holding a bloodstained dagger (<em>one of Wilbur’s</em>) and that his left hand was bleeding, the acid blood dripping onto the ground and steaming the grass.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Instantly, he dropped the weapon and scrambled back, clutching his bleeding hand to his chest, wrapping it up with his clothes. Sorrow flickered through Phil’s expression and he took a hesitant step forward only to have Techno take a step backward, eyes flickering between coal-black and blood-red.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno, it’s me,” Phil murmured. “Everything is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“No no <b>n</b>o,” Techno whispered, shaking and trembling. “N<b>o, no</b>t ag<b>a</b>in.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil reached a hand out towards the pink-haired demon but he flinched back.</p><p> </p><p>“Do<b>n’t</b> touc<b>h m</b>e!” Techno cried. “Y<b>ou</b>’ll hu<b>rt</b> yo<b>urs</b>elf.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s the voices,” Dream breathed out, “you’re too weak. You gave in to the voices and allowed them to control you. That’s why everyone’s hurt.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(<em>Isn’t it true, Techno? You did give in. What a fool, what a failure. A weakling that can’t even handle some measly voices. No wonder everyone leaves and prefers Dream.</em>)</p><p> </p><p>He fled.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Phil watched as Techno fled the scene, most likely going to <em>the tree </em>to hide and pretend as if everything was alright. He sighed in exhaustion before spinning towards Dream and glaring. “What the hell was that? Were you purposefully trying to egg him on?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was only the truth,” Dream growled, “if you can’t handle the voices, you’re not worthy to be king.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t know shit!” Wilbur roared. “You fucking bitch boy pissbaby can’t handle that you lost so now you’re being a bitter fuck and chasing Techno around! Just fuck off for once!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?!”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur snarled and teleported behind Dream, jabbing an elbow into the other demon’s ribs in which was easily caught. Dream kicked his leg out, slamming Wilbur across the clearing and into another tree. Phil and Niki exchanged glances quickly and nodded at each other. Eret and Fundy ushered the two teen boys into the treehouse, away from this carnage, as Niki notched two arrows.</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m a bitch boy then you’re a fucking mannequin!” Dream hissed. “Always standing there, absolutely good-for-nothing other than watching and cheering!”</p><p> </p><p>“Green celery stick!”</p><p> </p><p>“Homeless-looking ass!”</p><p> </p><p>“Pompous dickhead!”</p><p> </p><p>“Filthy street rat!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cease this fighting at once!” Phil commanded with Niki at his side. (<em>Briefly, the two of them wondered what was wrong with the two demons. Their insults were very low class.</em>) The two demons halted, begrudgingly moving off of each other. George slowly lifted Sapnap, bringing him towards the treehouse, most likely to help bandage up the stab wound. The wound itself had healed from potions but the blood remained. “Your fighting will get us nowhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“He started it,” Wilbur sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Dream growled back but Phil lifted a hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to find Techno,” Phil reminded. “Night is coming and we have to find him before then. There is no point in meaningless arguments.”</p><p> </p><p>Both demons moved to protest but Niki narrowed her eyes and shifted her bow slightly, arrows glinting. “Listen to Phil, both of you. You two definitely pushed Techno to the breaking point today and triggered the...voices. If anything, you two should be apologizing to Tommy and Tubbo for making them have to witness Techno like that when he wanted nothing more than to hide it from them.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur flinched back with realization as Dream’s expression darkened even more. Phil turned away, heading into his forest, leaving the three of them behind. Niki’s lecture was on par with his; she’ll be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Techno is his current priority.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>DADZA NOT HAPPY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD IS GOOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Techno whimpered, digging his hands into his scalp. “Shut up, shut up, shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>It was cold, so so cold. It was bone-deep and he felt so tired. The cold made him tired, made him want to sleep so bad. It was cold, too cold, too much like the temperature in the streets of Hell, in the castle of Hell. He longs for warmth, the warmth that his <em>home </em>provides.</p><p> </p><p>He was far from the treehouse, further than he should’ve been. He had run and didn’t stop running until he reached the border of the forest, teetering on the edge between the safety of the forest and the dangers of the outside. He was scared–terrified–that he had hurt them again. No, no more. He would have to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, what’s this? A demon?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked up sharply to see a group of human hunters smirking down at him. He had been crouched at the base of a tree and had forgotten that he was in plain sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>PREY</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>KILL</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, boss, look at him,” One of the hunters whispered, “he has almost nothing. We can easily capture him and sell him to the angels.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, you’re not wrong.” The head of the group smirked. “He’s pretty too. I bet he would make a fine-”</p><p> </p><p>Blood roared in his ears and his eyes brightened to a fine crimson.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The stench of blood and the sounds of screams echoed through the air.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>Phil couldn’t find Techno which could only mean one thing: Techno left the borders of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself standing at the window of the treehouse, worried beyond comprehension. He had long since made Tubbo and Tommy go to sleep and now, it was him and the other “adults” in the living room, watching, waiting for any hint of Techno. Wilbur was pacing, a habit that he must’ve picked up from Techno, and biting down on one of his nails, hard enough to draw blood.</p><p> </p><p>Niki, Fundy, and Eret were by the kitchen with Niki stress-baking and the other two watching, helping occasionally. Sapnap was unconscious, healing, as George administered creams to the wound. Dream’s sprawled on the couch, his mask back on his face, and contemplating life from what it seems like. Everyone’s waiting for Techno, waiting for the demon that shows no sign of returning.</p><p> </p><p>When the clock hit four in the morning and everyone except Phil, Wilbur, Dream, and Niki were asleep, and Techno still did not return, Phil tugged on his coat and left the treehouse, taking off into the skies to look for him. Wilbur and Dream followed suit soon after, with Wilbur teleporting somewhere and Dream running off, leaving Niki to watch over the others.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Dream were the ones to find Techno, in the end, the pink-haired demon just outside the border of the forest, towering over a heap of corpses. His eyes were glowing red and blood stained his clothes and hands, the victims’ organs strewn on the ground. The metallic scent of blood wafted through the air and Techno didn’t seem to register their presence.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno?” Wilbur whispered and the pink-haired demon snapped his head around, growling as he brandished his fists. Dream tensed, ready to leap into battle, but Phil floated down from the sky, wings flapping heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Techno, let’s go home,” Phil murmured. “Let’s leave this behind.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno didn’t respond, only launching himself forward towards one of the still moving bodies. He slammed his hands into the body, prompting another scream before the body went completely limp. Wilbur looked away, not finding pleasure in watching the carnage, but Phil merely sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your bloodlust satisfied?” Phil murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>No,</b>” the eerie voice responded, “<b>far from it.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to give Techno back his body so he can rest or will you continue your rampage?” Phil asked. “I cannot stop you if you leave the borders any further than this.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>...the current host is weak. He refuses to feed us.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“It is beneficial for everyone that bloodshed does not occur.”</p><p> </p><p>“<b>The previous king satisfied us with blood.</b> ” (<em>Dream preened with pride.</em>) “ <b>This one does not.</b>”</p><p> </p><p>“The circumstances are different now,” Wilbur spoke up. “We did not know that there was a curse that follows the title.”</p><p> </p><p>Not-Techno scoffed but seemed to retreat as the eyes darkened back to a coal-black. Techno blinked a few times before swaying on his feet, crumpling right into Phil’s waiting arms. Shoulders shaking with terror and guilt, he buried his face into his father’s shirt, gripping the fabric so tightly that his knuckles turned white.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>I’m so</b>rry,” He whimpered, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Phil’s hug tightens. “It’s okay. We’re here. No one’s hurt. Everyone is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur tugs Dream away as Phil stands with Techno in his arms. Phil clicks his tongue and the grass stretches from the forest, enveloping the corpses and covering them before flattening the ground, making it seem as if nothing was wrong. Phil’s wings flap twice and he takes off to the treehouse with a meaningful glance at Wilbur and Dream. The duo watches him go before Wilbur rounds onto Dream.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know about the voices being able to possess the king?!” Wilbur hisses.</p><p> </p><p>“No! I knew about the voices but I didn’t know that they could take control of the body…” Dream shivers slightly. “That seems weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur runs a hand through his hair, stressed. “Damn…”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, it doesn’t seem too difficult,” Dream shrugs. “You just have to satisfy the voices’ bloodlust and then everything will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>A growl emitted itself from Wilbur’s throat and his red eyes flashed with fury. “You don’t understand what Techno’s fucking been through, Dream. I knew I should’ve stopped him from becoming king. Ever since he became king, nothing good’s come from it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, who’s fault is that?!” Dream said angrily. “You guys challenge me, scar me, almost fucking <em> kill </em> me, and then have the audacity to blame it on me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have a fucking peaceful life now!” Wilbur yelled. “There’s no point in you guys trying to hurt Tommy and challenging Techno! Just fuck off and let us live!”</p><p> </p><p>“My title was my life!”</p><p> </p><p>“You have George, you have Sapnap, you guys are still powerful! You have abilities that Techno and I don’t have! You can <em>fight</em>! If Techno fucking bleeds too much, he’s dead! What can I do except run?! All you do is egg him on and wait until he loses control and then you get your ass beat. What are you trying to pull?!”</p><p> </p><p>“...what are you trying to say, Wilbur?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur seems to deflate slightly and he levels his glare with Dream’s mask. “I’m saying to stop egging Techno on to the point where the voices can take control. It’s already hard enough for him to control it and the voices barely listen to Phil. Every time the voices take control, he shatters and he breaks. <em> Stop fucking hurting my brother, you fucking dick. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s mask continues to smile, a taunt. “He should just give the title up.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur’s hands shoot forward, gripping Dream’s collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen up, Dream,” Wilbur says, his voice ice-cold, “Techno won’t relinquish the title because the moment that he does, you’ll be king. And then guess what? Tommy will fight you and I know damn well that you’ll <em>slaughter </em>him. At least with Techno, Tommy doesn’t have the heart to kill him and Phil is there to stop Techno.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy is bound to die either way. He doesn’t have the heart to become king.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur smiles, a dead smile.</p><p> </p><p>“If you hurt my brothers, I will make sure to deliver your head to George and Sapnap along with the addition of the shattered pieces of your little mask.”</p><p> </p><p>A chill ran down Dream’s spine as Wilbur leaned close to Dream’s ear, whispering.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t test me, Dream. You don’t want to make me snap.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>He was scared, so scared, that he would hurt Phil. He was shaking the whole time, the voices protesting at the feeling of warmth that he got.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>DADZA POG</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD POG</em> </b>
</p><p>(<em>What’s ‘pog’? He doesn’t question it.</em>)</p><p>
  <b> <em>KILL</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>KILL</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>KILL</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Techno, mate, relax,” Phil says quietly, his voice soothing. “We’re almost back home. Just sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno shakes his head, words slurring, “No...can’t sleep…”</p><p> </p><p>Phil glances down in concern as they land on the balcony of the treehouse. Niki looks up sharply from the kitchen but relaxes when she sees them. She nods and moves to the room she’s been staying in with Eret and Fundy, most likely to turn in for the night. Phil gently sets Techno down on the couch, moving to get the medical creams and bandages. Phil patches up the scrapes and bruises on Techno’s hands and arms, finishing up when Wilbur and Dream arrive.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep, Techno,” Phil instructs. “It is safe here.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>NO</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>NO SLEEP</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>KILL</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>FUCK SLEEP</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno allows his eyes to slip shut, despite the voices screeching in protest, as a blanket is placed over him. The cold seeps away, leaking out of his being. The warmth is overwhelmingly familiar, overwhelmingly comfortable, overwhelmingly <em>safe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He supposes that he can drift off for a little bit.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, it’s silent.</p><p> </p><p>“I always wondered what Hell was like,” Phil breaths out, his voice uncertain. “I always wondered what Hell was like to affect my children in such ways.”</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Never did I imagine that the real hell is inside their minds and consistently present in their lives.”</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur and Dream both stiffen.</p><p> </p><p>The silence is deafening.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the other room, Niki moves away from the closed doors, sitting down on the bed she’s been sleeping in, and burying her head in her hands. She wonders how many of those demons had been misguided, how many had been just as <em>alive </em>as she is and yet Heaven deluded them with the propaganda that demons were cruel.</p><p> </p><p>If Hell isn’t as bad as it seems, then what is Heaven?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicated to <a href="https://twitter.com/takomakiii">Maya</a>, one of the creators of this AU who said that her favorite characters in this AU would be Techno or Phil.</p><p>I hope you all enjoyed this one! The character tags are very different from my previous fics and I go into the reason why on my Twitter, <a href="https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn/status/1332856608079179778">specifically this post</a>. Going forward, I will be using character tags that only have the gamertags on them and not real names with the exception of Niki since we all know her by Niki, unless she states otherwise.</p><p>1 - This is primarily based on my headcanon that the voices (Twitch Chat) can take control of the host's body sometimes when the bloodlust gets too high.</p><p>2 - The voices don't want Techno to sleep because "sleeping" refers to giving up his entire body to the voices permanently and that's a no-no for them cause Phil won't be happy. They just want him to stay somewhat conscious.</p><p>3 - In this fic, all three groups (Dream Team Trio, SBI, and the Pumpkin Pals) are all at Phil's forest/home for a small gathering of sorts. All the adults (aka everyone except Tommy and Tubbo) knows about the voices (although it's still vague for Eret and Fundy) and Techno is trying his best to hide the voices and possessions from the teens. However, Dream gets into an argument with Techno that triggers the voices, leading to Techno unintentionally hurting the others when the voices take control. When he regains control, he flees, and blah blah.</p><p>4 - Dream and Wilbur have childish insults because I am a childish person and I can't think of good insults.</p><p>5 - Dream asking Wilbur "wtf" is he talking about is me realizing that I had no idea what I was writing.</p><p>6 - Niki is having a midlife crisis because Heaven taught her that Fallen Angels and Demons are <i>bad and dangerous and evil and lack morals</i> but after meeting the SBI and Dream Team and caring for Eret and Tubbo, she's questioning all the lessons that she's been taught.</p><p>Yeah, that's it. I'm probably going to write some more Blue Sonder in the coming days since writer's block is such a heavy thing. Also going through a mental health block so I'm just going with the flow of life.<br/> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/ecinue_unicorn">Feel free to come to yell at me at @ecinue_unicorn on Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>